Kissfire
by FWvidChick
Summary: They kissed.. in the bullpen. What exactly did that mean?


**A/N:** Mostly about the Crossfire kiss with bits of hydro thrown in

**KissFire ღ°  
**

She smelled of cherry and a hint of vanilla.

That was what his mind clung to as he replayed the moment again and again in his head. How she smelled, the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her, the softness of her lips. The way her soft hair felt as it brushed his fingers. Everything about her had been intoxicating and it lingered...a week later and it still felt so real. So right.

He knew he was falling deep for her, right over the edge and he didn't care. For once, there was no heartache involved in wanting someone...her, even if she did take off, right out of town.

Lois Lane embodied everything he wanted, even if it had taken far too long to notice it. He wasn't sure when it had happened exactly or how, but one day she wasn't just his friend, a good friend, she was this woman whose presence lit up his life. She made him want more.

He knew as he stood looking out over the sleeping city from his crow's nest that he should feel worried, and truth be told he had been. But Chloe had reassured him more than once Lois would be back, she just needed space. He knew Lois enough to know this was true and knowing she was coming back caused his heart to beat faster at just the thought.

When she did come back, Clark had vowed he was going to ask her, ask her out on that date. It drove him crazy every single day to look across at her and feel the way he did. He had wanted to touch her, feel her lips on his but in all honesty, he hadn't expected to just pull her into a kiss.

He shook himself and bent down a moment, angling his head to catch a particular sound from the city below. Once he was sure the situation was resolving itself did he stand back up and went right into thoughts of her...and that kiss.

How could that woman take him and turn his insides into gel, make the gray world bright and do it with just the smile on her face? It had hurt to lose Jor-El, to have him die in his arms and never get the chance to know him. But Lois, just the thought of her...she made everything alright. Memories of her touch and the knowledge that she would come back took the pain and eased it.

He knew from the moment he had reentered his life as Clark Kent and Lois ran into his arms at the bullpen, that nothing would ever be the same. When she had put her arms around him and rested her head upon his chest, he had felt such a powerful surge of emotion, a complete sense of well being. She was what he needed, nothing else would ever compare or make him feel this way.

_Her lips on his, their tongues dancing around each other, the slight sigh that escaped her and had spurred him on.__.._

The kiss, their kiss, again played across his mind's eye. Clark Kent felt on top of the world as he smiled looking over the city below and its world of troubles. He had kissed Lois Lane...and there was nothing that could bring him down. The sun could turn red and the world could be lost, but what he felt for Lois would never die, this he knew with all his soul.

ღ°

_His hand moved sensually up to her thigh, __alongside_ _to her back, his body was pressed tight to hers, they moved in rhythm. It was like heaven, no experience before could compare. She knew deep down that he alone would be the only man to make her feel this way. _

_Their eyes met, she could see the passion and desire in his blue-green eyes. Her mouth grabbed his, fingers dug into his back, bracing. They moaned against each other, he buried his face in her neck as she threw her head back. This was where they were meant to be, Lois and Clark..__._ _lost in each other._

Dressed in puppy decorated pajamas, Lois moaned in her sleep, hand griping the pillow, her breathing becoming quite heavy. It wasn't until she turned over and her fingers brushed the glass on the night stand, knocking it down that she snapped awake.

_Clark..._

She had been dreaming about Clark as she had done every night since she went on vacation. Okay...correction, ever since she ran away.

But what else could she do? The man was a little hard to ignore, and he had kissed her...

Oh, that kiss! Lois took a deep breath and got up, frowning when she stepped onto the soggy carpet. After cleaning up, she went to stand by the window, not really seeing the view. The dream replayed in her head, it felt so real, just as real as the kiss in the bullpen.

Closing her eyes she saw and felt it all again.

"_I'm sorry... I never should have tried out in the first place or dragged you there with me ...and I just..."_

He suddenly pulled her to him, his lips crashing onto her own. Her first thought had been _'is this real?'_ then it had been ' _Clark..it_'_s Clark kissing me'. _The urge to fight it had died fast with the effect his lips was having on her. How could he do it to her...send such heat down her spine all the way to her toes. His aftershave filled her senses, making her acutely aware of every bit of him.

Closing her eyes, she found her hand reaching up for the back of his neck as his arms went around her, pressing her softly to him. Later she would never be sure on who deepened the kiss but it didn't matter, Lois had lost herself.

Time held no meaning. Her fingers found their way into his hair, she explored and she let him explore her mouth. She had never been kissed like that before...except once. Clark could kiss like, better even, than Ollie's Green Arrow impostor and it left her wondering what else her Smallville could do.

After several intense minutes it had ended, again she wasn't sure who pulled away first, maybe it was just the mutual need to breathe.

A sigh escaped her and he locked his eyes with hers. They stood flush against each other, breathing and Lois found herself smiling. He had really kissed her! And the kiss had been anything but mild.

Lois had been hoping that she had been reading all the signals right, not doing a repeat performance of the year before with him. The kiss had been so unexpected and she wanted to just stand there in his arms. When they finally parted, it was because of where they were at - the bull pen of all places. She hadn't had a clue what to do.

They sat at their desks trading looks, and Lois found herself marveling at what happened. It wasn't until later, after hours of awkwardness, when she went to leave for home that it really hit home. Clark Kent had kissed her... Lois Lane. What did that mean exactly?

Suddenly all the fears had come rushing in and Lois bolted. Poor Clark, she thought. He had smiled at her, his fingers brushing hers as he handed her her purse. He probably had thought he'd see her the next day but by then she had booked her vacation.

So much for a vacation though...

She couldn't escape Clark. Dreamt about him in ways that caused her cheeks to be constantly flushed, thought about their kiss which had her often grinning like a loon. How was it that the man could make her feel so.. .so.. .elated? Happy? Excited? Like a fourteen year old girl after her first kiss. Damn him. She was scared to bits about what it all meant and yet it had been the best moment of her life.

Lois had no intention of repeating the same mistakes. Some how she would face him when she got back and deal with this in some sort of reasonable manner. How? She didn't have a clue. It was Smallville...the man she knew deep down she was in love with even if facing that thought was at this moment impossible. She'd rather face a firing squad then admit it. But she was.. .in love with him.

She had convinced herself the feelings were what happened after you get a bit of a crush, which was to be expected after years of hanging around hunky farmer John and his adorkable good guy ways. If there was anyone she could count on, it was Clark... even with the flaky disappearing acts, weird behavior, and general brain death from Lana, the man had actually been there for her. So of course a crush would happen... who could blame her...he had one heck of a six pack.

Lois groaned and shook her head in an attempt to get Clarks body off her mind.  
_Okay Lois you have done enough day dreaming on that tall, masculine, well toned.. STOP!_

Sitting down on the bed, she put her head in her hands.

_Be mad__,_ _Lois!... He invaded your personal space, kissed you, and now you_'_re having nonstop erotic dreams. Stop being happy about the kiss! Be angry... When you get back...Kick. His. Ass!_

With that thought firmly in her mind, which amused her to no end, Lois curled back under the covers to sleep away the last few hours before the sun was at a decent position in the sky.

_His body felt hard pressed against her own, she was aware of his fingers in her hair. She let out a soft moan into their kiss and found herself flushed against him. His tongue teased and played, daring her, it was a dance she couldn't resist even if she had wanted too._

_Suddenly the sounds of the bullpen were gone and she was in an alley. Strong arms __around her, green leather pressed into her, she could feel him and his desire. Never mind she was the one who had yanked him to her...he was the one now in control. His lips caused hers to tingle, the way he kissed was so .. .consuming. She had never been kissed like it before... then she pulled back as it hit. This was not Oliver. _

Lois sat up this time, putting a hand to her brow. _"Oh. MY. Gawd!... Clark was the impostor..."_

She pulled the covers back, eyes wide, then sat on her knees instead of getting out of the bed.

_"He was in the Green Arrow suit!... Smallville kissed me then!... He let me tell him how great of a kisser he was!" _She was now standing on the bed, practically yelling.

Covering her mouth she glanced around the room, thoughts ping ponging everywhere but never leaving Clark.

Slowly sinking back down to the bed she fumed. _"No wonder he was smirking... ! I can't believe it... "_

She had always suspected he knew Oliver was Green Arrow but her, Chloe, and Clark never outright talked about it. But now she knew. Well two could play the ignorant game.

Suddenly all anger left her when she realized how very awkward it must have been and the remarks Chloe had given to Clark. At the time, she had just passed it off as Chloe and Clark talk which they had... but now. Rolling her eyes, she laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

It explained so much weirdness that had happened the week after. Oliver and Clark had been a little off, Chloe had kept dropping obnoxious remarks and Clark had been extra awkward. Then, she had assumed someone had done something stupid and she just wasn't in the know. She had figured she would find out eventually and nail whoever it was with her own brand of torment.

Biting the tip of her finger, a slow smile spread across her face. She was going to find a way to enjoy this revelation. She would return, and one day soon when her Smallville wasn't expecting it, she would have so much fun with him. No one could fool Lois Lane for long, she had the kissing sense.

Just thinking of kissing caused her to imagine his lips on hers again. Lois groaned - she was a lost cause and she knew it. One kiss, okay two kisses years apart, and she was reduced to a giddy girl, all because of one former plaid wearing farm boy.

"_I need help!"_

ღ °

Feedback is like very yummy gooey homemade Martha Kent cookies..feed me!


End file.
